Life Isn't Fair
by TopperTopics
Summary: Life wasn't fair and Nathan knew this but that doesn't mean it couldn't have its moments


**First time writing a Life Is Strange fanfic. Nathan is probably OC af but enjoy anyway. (BTW this is some weird AU with age changes and stuff. Max and Chloe are like 7 or something and Nathan is the same ageee) ENJOY!**

"Another shitty day." Nathan mumbled as he walk down the street, heading towards Arcadia Bay's park. Nathan looked up to see the mostly cloudy sky. It was going to rain soon. He never stopped mumbling as he continue downed the street, rubbing his head every so often. "These damn headaches."

He knew that he was fucked up and it didn't help that his dad was a prick. He kicked a small pebble down the street, still walking. Nathan took a breath in.

"In and out, Nathan. In and out." Nathan continued on his way. He could see the park in the distance. He walked up to a bench and looked around. There was not many people there. Just two kids that seemed to be playing some sort of game on the playground. He put his hands in his lap and breathed in. He looked around one more time before closing his eyes. He could feel the tears coming.

" **Big boys don't cry, Nathan."**

Nathan's eyes quickly shot open. 'Dad haunts me even in my fucking mind.'

Life isn't fair and Nathan knew this. A lot of times he wished his father was dead. He hated the man with a passion burning so bright, yet he felt awful just thinking about death. Nathan groaned as he rubbed his head again. Life had to be so damn difficult. "God, damn it."

He mutter as he put his hands in his face. A small growl could be heard as it slowly got louder until he banged his fist on the bench. He was breathing heavily. He felt like he was going to explode. He sighed as a few tears welled up in his eyes. Noticing the tears, he quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed. "Big boys don't cry."

Small footsteps were heard as voices got closer. Nathan quickly looked up to see two big blue eyes staring at him. Two small children had walked up to him. One child that seemed to be a little afraid with blue eyes full of innocence and short brown hair. The other child with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes hopped up onto the bench and leaned against Nathan.

"What are you crying about?" Nathan flinched as the child spoke.

"Chloe, that's rude!." The now not silent child spoke.

"Sorry, Max. But still, what are you crying about?" That child now identified as Chloe asked leaning into Nathan even more. "I won't tell anyone."

Nathan growled a little bit. Max immediately flinched. Nathan gave her a small smile. He was an asshole and he knew it but he still didn't want to scare the child away. Max seemed to gain courage from the smile as she walked closer.

"Are you ok, Sir?" She asked putting a hand on his knee.

"Nathan."

"What...?"

"His name is Nathan, silly." Chloe giggled as she jumped down from the bench. "You know what we should do, Max?"

Chloe leaned in and whispered something into Max's ear. Max smile and nodded.

"If you're not gonna till us what's wrong, how about you play pirates with us?" Max asked as she stared into his eyes. Even though you couldn't tell Nathan was surprised. Most teenagers wouldn't have the courage to even walk up to him. Yet these kids are busy asking him to play a game. Ignorance is bliss.

"Please...?" Chloe asked her head tilted a bit. Nathan got up and stretched a bit. Why not play their little game to clear his mind of his teenage angst.

"Sure." Both of the kids perked and immediately started running towards to playground.

"Let's go!"

"Hey, wait up!" Nathan started running to catch up with Max and Chloe. "Why did I agree with this?" He muttered. He quickly caught up with the kids and looked around the small playground. There was a few slides and tubes. He wasn't sure if he would fit in those tubes anymore.

"I'm Captain Chloe, yarr!" Chloe yelled as she hit him in the shin with a small stick.

"Ow.. For a small kid, you sure can pack a punch." Nathan frowned as he rubbed his shin. He turned around to see Max on top of the playground. "And, who are you?"

"I'm First Mate Max!" She said while smiling.

"So, who am I?" Nathan said as he pointed at his face.

"You're Cabin Boy Nathan!" Chloe laughed as she went to pick up another stick.

"Cabin Boy..."

"Catch, Nathan!" Nathan quickly caught the small stick.

"Now, let's play!" Thunder could be heard as Nathan started playing with the children. Laughter could be heard at the playground and if you listened you would be able to hear a moody teens laugher as well. They all played pirates for hours.

Nathan laid on the ground breathing heavily. Those kids may be small but damn could they run

"See wasn't that fun!" Max said as she held out her hand for Nathan. Nathan grabbed her hand and got up. Thunder cracked again as it started pouring.

"Shit! Mom doesn't want me to get too dirty!" Chloe said as she ran into one of the tubes for cover.

"You're not suppose to say that word, Chloe!" Max said as she started running towards the tube that Chloe was in. "Nathan, come on!"

Nathan was sure he wasn't going to fit but yet he did. It was cramp. Cramped and uncomfortable but he fit none of the less. He could here the rain pouring. "Well it looks like we're stuck in here until the rain passes."

Nathan sighed and got into a more comfortable position.

"Oh, Chloe you should do that game thingy!"

"Ok! Nathan, I'm gonna ask a few questions."

"Hit me."

"Ok!"

"Ow! Not like that!"

"What's your favorite number!"

"13."

"What's your favorite animal!"

"Whales."

"What's your favorite part of the animal?"

"The tails..?"

"And last but not least. What's your favorite color?"

"Red..?"

"Ok, So you have a... red whale with thirteen tails!" Chloe smiled as she put her hands up and made a exploding noise.

"Wow, that's... neat?" Nathan shrugged. Kids are weird. They sat there for awhile having small conversations and listening to the rain. For some reason Nathan felt a lot more calm. His dad was still a prick and life was still not fair but he still felt better. Eventually it stopped raining.

They got out of the tubes to see the entire playground littered with puddles. They kids got down as Nathan jumped down from the playground splashing mud all over his closes.

"Fuck! Oh shit.." Nathan turns around to see the children staring at him with eyes widen. Chloe bursts out laughing.

"You know what we should do, Max?" Chloe once again whispers into Max's ear.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

They run and jump onto Nathan getting all of them full of mud.

"What the hell?" They all stare at each other for moment of silence before laughing all together. Nathan gets up and brushes the mud off of his pants. It doesn't really help. He quickly helps Max and Chloe up.

"I think we should probably get home, Chloe."

"Aww, I hate it when your right."

Nathan looked at the two bickering about staying or leaving.

"Hey, you two. Come here for a sec." Nathan smiles. Max and Chloe walk up to and Nathan quickly ruffles up their hair.

"Why!?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know how it felt to do that. By the way, You guys can go. I'll be back here next Saturday at the same time."

"Yes!" Chloe immediately starts running towards her house. "Come on, Max. Let's go home!"

"See you later, Nathan!" Max says as she runs to catch up with Chloe. Nathan starts walking home. Right after he leaves the park he freezes in his paste.

"Why did I agree with coming back?"


End file.
